The Vipers
by MI Trooper
Summary: Follow a Mobile Infantry Squad in the year 2080. Contains blood and gore. Please Read and Review NEW CHAPTER ADDED
1. The Mission

Chapter One

December 3rd, 2060 Nova Scotia, Canada

The cold wind whipped around the rundown house. Inside, a young girl sat. Her back was propped against the wall. Her eyes pierced the shattered glass, scanning the snow-covered terrain for signs of movement. Catching the outline of a figure she raised her mortia. Getting the man in her sight she took a deep breath, preparing to fire. A creek from behind her sent her spinning in confusion as a bullet bounced off of her arm. Falling to the ground she clutched her wound. There was no blood. Only a growing bruise to remind her of her mistake. Glancing to her right she now saw a man immerge from the rotting stairwell. The coldness in his eyes was enough to paralyze the child for a moment.

"I'm disappointed in you, Cidney. I thought I taught you better?" He said as he bent to retrieve the rubber bullet.

"Yes, sir. Please forgive me." The girl had tears in her eyes as she waited for her father to run to her; to comfort her. When he didn't, she hung her head in shame. "There were too many. I couldn't keep track of them all ."

"In battle you will sometimes be alone. It will be up to you, and you alone, to take down the enemy . no matter how many there are." He paused before continuing. "The only person you can rely on is yourself." The child nodded as she climbed to her feet.

"Yes, sir." She whispered.

Present Day, 2080 Valley Forge

Cidney jolted awake. All around her the entire ship lay in darkness. In the overhead ducts the ship's maintenance crew went about their nightly tasks of repairing damaged equipment and replacing spent fuses. Heaving a sigh, she climbed from her MI cot. The cold metal floor sent shivers up her spine. Walking over to the large bay window she looked out into space. The Valley Forge had been orbiting Earth for over two weeks. The bluish glow from the planet making the scene before her look incredibly peaceful. At least it was a change from the war-torn places that she had seen. Even so, she knew that on the surface a new battle was being waged. The SICON forces now had to open their eyes to a bigger picture. To the realization that this was not Pluto, Hydora OR Klendathu . this was Earth. They were fighting for their home. Getting dressed she assembled her gear and headed for the VR Center. Entering the room she dropped her armor at her feet and picked up one of the standard VR mortias. Opening the fiberglass window that separated the control room from the VR room she selected a level of difficulty. As the first bugs appeared she snapped into action. Taking down each over-sized warrior until she was once again by herself. She had completed several more levels before the ship started to show signs of life.

"Sergeant Velasquez," SSG. Gillespie spoke as he entered the room. Turning, she acknowledged his presence. Then, throwing her gear over her shoulder she moved past him into the hall. All around her fellow soldiers moved through the corridors heading to their daily posts. Walking into the mess hall she looked around. There was the odd scattered group of MI or Fleet personnel chatting over their morning coffee and off to the rear of the hall she caught sight of Lieutenant Yerik Vaughn. The 28-year-old Russian sat by himself reading through reports that he had written the previous night. Looking up, he motioned for her to join him. Weaving through a maze of tables and chairs she reached the table. Pulling out a seat she settled into it and lowered her head down onto the table.

"Rough night?" Vaughn asked resting the notepad in his lap.

"You have no idea, sir."

"Here, take some of these." He said as he pulled a small pack free from his side pouch.

"Sedatives?" she asked, talking it from him.

"No, Chiclets." Cidney laughed, tossing the package back.

"LT! Serge!" A young medic said as he approached. "We just got INTEL back."

" 'Bout time. What's the scoop?" Vaughn stood up, towering over the smaller man.

"A missing convoy."

"What was its last known location?" It took a minute for Private Kenzie to answer as he attempted to recall the information that was given to him.

"California. About a mile in-land. Last known coordinates were in sector eight-seven-three." Vaughn nodded and turned to Cidney.

"Sergeant, I want the squad assembled and standing by."

"Yes, Sir." She said as he turned and hurried out of the mess hall.

In the barracks the remnance of Vaughn's Vipers slept soundly in their bunks. Ludovick, who was 'giving it all he had', snored away in the corner. Walking over to him she took his mattress firmly in both hands. Taking a deep breath she ripped the object clear out from under the sleeping soldier. Landing on the floor, Ludovick awoke.

"What the fuck.oh... hi Serge." He said as he climbed to his feet. Letting a smile spread across her face she pointed toward the others.

"I want them up, fed, and in their gear in one hour, Private."

"Yes, Sir." He nodded and then quickly reassembled his bunk. Cidney watched as one-by-one each person was awoken. Everyone yawned and rubbed their eyes. A few mumbled profanities under their breaths, but all were well once they were up and moving.

"What's with the early wake-up call, Serge?" Private Neil Bayonne asked as he grabbed his gear from his locker.

"We've got a mission. Going to retrieve a missing convoy." Whistles, whoo-hoos and high-fives were exchanged among them. Cidney laughed and shook her head. She had never seen a bunch of apes so eager about tracking through around and possibly getting their asses chewed off by some arachnid. Then again, this was no ordinary squad.

Pilots buzzed around the Docking Bay working on their fighters and preparing to transport troops to the planet's surface. Relaxing in one of the transports, Corporal Derri Malone and private Stefan Campbell sat quietly trying to catch a little more sleep.

"Wakey, wakey," Bayonne said as he climbed onboard and took a seat across from Campbell. Private Campbell was the newest member of the Vipers. Although this was his first mission, he felt very confident that his fellow squad members would bring him back alive. At least that was how he felt before he had the pleasure of meeting Corporal Von Konig.

"This must be the FNG." Von Konig said, stowing his gear overhead. Campbell looked up at the german as he took his seat. The man was about six feet tall. He had brown hair and green eyes. A very unusual trait for a German these days.

"Name's Campbell." The trooper extended his hand.

"Don't bother, Private." Sergeant Velasquez said as she leaned against the open cargo door. Her powersuit making her look as though she were a 20th century American Football player. "You've got to prove yourself in combat before he'll welcome ya." Campbell pulled his hand back as if he were afraid that Von Konig would rip it off.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll do just fine," Malone slapped him on the back and then fastened the restraint bar. "Kill a few bugs, watch out backs. You'll be feelin' like part of the family in no time." Once the others arrived, Lieutenant Vaughn gave the pilots a thumbs up indicating that it was time to go. Bringing the ship out of docking the co-pilot set a course for Earth. The dim lights overhead made every trooper appear as if they were some sort of robotic creation. Towards the front of the compartment sat Lieutenant Vaughn and Sergeant Velasquez.

"Lieutenant, .where are we going, sir?" Von Konig looked at Campbell and shook his head.

"Stupid FNG." Malone elbowed Von Konig in the side.

"We're looking for a convoy that went missing, Campbell." Vaughn replied. "You'll be briefed before we land."

"They're probably all dead by now. Don't know why they're sending us."

"Fuck off, Konig." Bayonne shouted.

"Knock it off you apes!" Vaughn yelled at his troopers. Konig mumbled something in German. His voice trailed off into silence. Sighing, Cidney leaned her head back against the seat. Her mind shifted through memories she longed to forget.


	2. Convoy

Chapter Two  
  
  
June 13th, 2067  
Alberta, Canada  
  
Blood trickled down Bayonne's face as he struggled to his feet. He tried to get out of the way, but was struck once more with the butt of a morita.  
"Stop it!" Cidney yelled, jumping the man from behind.   
"What's going on here?" Sergeant Zim hollered as he pried the youth off of the drill instructor. "I said what the hell is going on?" All three brawlers snapped to attention. The instructor was the first to reply to Zim's question.  
"A bomb was prematurely detonated by Cadet Bayonne. Two personnel had to be treated for their injuries, Sergeant."  
"And you thought it would be okay to send the kid to the med lab in a coma?"  
"Sir, I..." the instructor stuttered.   
"He's twelve and not legally a member of the Mobile Infantry. I suggest that you report to the General. Dismissed." As the threesome slowly departed Cidney felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she wrapped her arm around her friend's waist, helping him into the shade.  
"You didn't need to that, Neil." She whispered. Her eyes were still watching Zim as he stood surveying the damage caused by the small explosion.  
"I didn't really have a choice, Cid. What would have happened if General Velasquez were told it was your lousy wiring and not mine?" Cidney jabbed him in the ribs with her finger. The boy winced and then raised a hand to direct the light flow of blood away from his eyes. As he did so, he noticed that Zim was now moving in their general direction. Looking down upon them he shook his head.   
"What am I going to do with you two?" Cidney pawed at the ground with her foot as Zim knelt down beside Bayonne and lightly touched his swelling cheek. The boy quickly sucked in a breath as pain shot through his face. " I've broken the rules one too many times for you two. Sooner or later I'm going to get in major shit, so it ends now." He looked at Cidney, "No blowing up buildings," He turned to Bayonne, "And no fighting with other ranks. Is that clear?" Both kids were now starring at the ground. "Cidney, why don't you go get him a medic?"  
"Yes, Sir." She said as she quickly turned and strode off.   
  
Present Day, 2080  
VF Transport Ship  
  
Clearing unwanted childhood thoughts from her head she opened her eyes. Her timing had been perfect. Lieutenant Vaughn pushed his restraint bar over his head and stood up. Removing a holographic projector from his gear he placed it in front of his team. Flicking the power on, their eyes focused on the projection of Earth. The glowing blue orb spun, zooming in on North America, the United States, California and finally the sector in which the convoy's last transmission had been traced. Vaughn cleared his throat.  
"Okay, Vipers. We're going after a convoy. Blueleader lost contact with them several days ago." Ludovick spoke up.  
"And they are now just deciding to send a team in?"  
"Information about this mission is on a need-to-know basis only, private.  
"Apparently we don't need to know?" Campbell sounded surprised although on a need-to-know basis was how INTEL preferred to go about business.  
"That's right, Campbell. Someone at HQ thought it would be better if they gave us a clear objective. Cut and dry. In and out. No confrontation with the enemy. This mission should run about an hour. We're being dropped on the outskirts of sector eight-seven-three. We move in on foot. The transport will draw more attention so it's better this way. He paused waiting for questions. When none were brought to his attention he decided it to be best if he just asked outright. "...Any questions?" No one spoke. Then Ludovick interrupted.  
"Ummm, I think we covered that with the extremely long silence, LT." Vaughn rolled his eyes and turned the holo-projector off.  
"Looks like your on the ball today, Ben." Von Konig looked at Ludovick.  
"You're not the only one he wishes was on the ball today." Von Konig brought his hand to his mouth and gave a little cough, muttering the phrase "his balls" in between. Both troopers burst into uncontrollable laughter as Vaughn shot a glance at Cidney. The Sergeant sat shaking her head.  
"Aren't you boys a little old for those smart-ass comments about there being something between me and the Lieutenant?" Silence.  
"Ummm...No...."   
"Lieutenant Vaughn, we're approaching your stop. Prepare for deployment." The LT turned to acknowledge the pilot's orders. Grabbing their gear each soldier stood standing by. When the door's control panel turned green they offloaded. Within seconds the transport was lifting off, leaving the troopers to complete their mission.   
  
The sandy shore of the Californian coast stretched for miles on either side of them. Straight ahead they could see the ruins of a city. Undoubtedly deserted for sometime following the bug's invasion of Earth. Spreading out in formation the Vipers moved up the beach. The soft, dry sand sinking beneath their heavily armored bodies. Overhead dark storm clouds pushed across the sky heading inland to unleash their fury.   
"I'll take point, Sir." Sergeant Velasquez said as she pushed through the formation to take the lead. Clearing the grassy bank they stopped to take in their surroundings. A lone beach-house sat wearily. Its windows were broken. It's rotting timbers making the scene before them look like a movie.   
"Dammmmmmmmmn," Campbell spoke, dragging out the word. "This place looks like a good ol' fashioned shit hole!" He moved close to the house, peering in the windows and kicking at the loose boards with his boot.   
"Let's keep moving, apes." Vaughn had a bad feeling about this mission. He wanted to complete it and return to the Valley Forge as soon as it was possible.  
The city streets were lined with automobiles left behind by their fear-stricken owners in the rush to escape the city. The pavement was becoming weathered, spreading open so that the small weeds beneath would be given life.   
"Looks like we still got some power." Everyone followed Malone's gaze to the changing streetlights up ahead.   
"This is freakin' me out, LT. Can we keep moving?" Von Konig was becoming edgy. A bad omen for one who was usually fearless. Stepping forward he raised his weapon and flipped down his visor, sweeping his gaze across every building. The others instinctively did the same.  
"It's clear." Campbell breathed a sigh of relief.   
"If we're alone then why do I still have this feeling hanging over me?" Von Konig was just about to lower his guard when a pain-filled howl pierced the air.  
Before Vaughn could give any orders his team was on the move. The thought of a fellow MI, or MI's for that matter, being attacked and killed by those fucking bugs was enough to make even the most battle-harden trooper loose his concentration and make mistakes.   
"Pick up your guard. Ludovick, watch our rear. Bayonne take point...." As quickly as the squad had become disorganized they were back in formation and moving to the site. When they got there they were greeted by silence. Around them were the strewn bodies of citizens and civilians alike.   
"Watch yourselves," Cidney muttered. Carefully she moved through the tangled masses of the dead. The coppery stench of spilt blood filled her nostrils and made her gag. Though she felt better when she realized that she was not the only one the site before them had affected. Bayonne, one of her closest and dearest friends, was leaning against a truck. His eyes were closed. His hands framed his pale face. Standing beside him was the team's medic, Private Andrew Kenzie. Kenzie's hand was on Bayonne's shoulder and they were talking. About what? Cidney couldn't tell at the moment but it appeared that the discovery of the bodies was too overpowering for the Corporal. He would be of no use when they began sorting and transporting the bodies of the citizens, although his help would be needed for the graves that needed to be dug for the civilians.   
Rain had begun to soak into the cracks of Vaughn's powersuit. The shoulders of his t-shirt were darkened and clinging to his damp skin.   
"Stupid friggin' suit..." Cidney cursed as she peeled her helmet and shoulder armor off and tossed it to the ground. The rain was pouring out of the sky now, but the coolness of it felt good, taking away the sweat they had worked up while digging the rows of graves. No more then twenty feet away, Von Konig sat with his feet hanging over the edge a hole he was in the process of covering over. Taking his time he unfastened his canteen from his pack and took a long refreshing drink.   
" How many more do we got?"   
"This should be the last one." Kenzie bellowed from his location. Bayonne was finally feeling better and was helping Kenzie lower the body into a hole.  
"Hey, check it out, wet t-shirt competition with the Sarge!" Malone called out. The entire squad let out a laugh. Lt Vaughn tried to remain serious but couldn't stop himself from grinning. Cidney went over and playfully slapped the trooper in the back of the head.  
"Alright apes, back to work. Malone keep your eyes on the task at hand." Vaughn called out. Cidney looked him in the eyes, silently thanking him for drawing attention away from her. Vaughn smiled and his eyes lingered on her rain-drenched figure as she continued to dig.  
Gathering their gear, the squad took one last glimpse back at the now deserted road. No more bodies lingered there decaying from prolonged exposure to the elements, and at that, they released a thankful sigh.   
"Come on Vipers. Lets keep moving. Our job here is done." Vaughn almost had to prod them like cattle to get them back on track.   
A little more then an hour had passed since they had left the deceased when Vaughn heard a call come across on the comm-link.   
"Lieutenant, this is Campbell. We've spotted the convoy and are requesting permission to move in and secure the perimitter?"  
"Are you picking up any movement?"  
"No, Sir. This place reeks of death."  
"Copy that, Private. Stay sharp. We'll be there in Zero Five. Vaughn Out." Turning to Von Konig he nodded. "Get the others. They've found it." 


	3. Code Green

Chapter Three  
  
The convoy lay silent as they moved into the area. Approaching from the eastern perimeter were Ludovick and Malone.  
"Area is secured, Sir." Malone said, addressing the situation.  
"Where are the others? The ones with the convoy?" Vaughn searched their tired faces for the answer to his question.  
"Dunno, Lt. We didn't find anyone." Malone hesitated watching as the Lieutenant flipped down his visor to confirm the   
answer he was given. No movement. No signs of life.  
"What do you think happened to them?"  
"Bugs," Von Konig whispered, pointing to the melted frame of a transport truck. Campbell swallowed hard. His eyes   
locked on the smouldering remains. Cidney placed her hand on the trooper's shoulder.   
"Whatever happened here has been finished for some time, Private. The air smells to fresh."  
"Too fresh?" Campbell wore a puzzled expression.  
"After a fire fight you can smell the fumes from the weapons. Shells that were fired. Exploded ordinance..." He paused,   
slapping the kid on the back. "Damn! You really are a cherry." The others smiled. Campbell was trying hard to match the same expression   
they all wore.  
"Transport's going to pick us up outside the city. About 20 klicks." Vaughn announced as he rejoined the squad. "A wooded   
area. Should be a break in the trees large enough for a transport to land." A sigh of relief escaped through the lips of several soldiers.   
Everyone wanted to get back to the Valley Forge. They were tired and cold from the constant rain that beat down on them.  
"Okay you apes! Let's move out!" Falling into formation they pushed past the destroyed convoy and out of the deserted city.  
  
The heavy rains had started to deminish and a thick blanket of fog was silently stalking them through the forest. Fallen rain-drops had   
shorted out much of their equipment. Leaving them blind and wondering without a guide.  
"Hold up!" Vaughn ordered as he checked the perimeter with his visor. No movement was caught by the scanning   
instrument. "Cid, do a check."  
"Yes, Sir!" Off-loading her weapon she turned to face the troopers. "Ludovick?"  
"Serge!"  
"Malone?"  
"Here!"  
"Von Konig?"  
"Yeah?"   
"Bayonne?"  
"Serge!"  
"Kenzie?"  
"Serge!"  
"Campbell?"...silence...   
"Campbell?" Everyone turned to look at everyone else. Von Konig's frantic yell cutting through the silence.  
"CODE GREEN! Lieutenant... WE HAVE A CODE GREEN!" The soldier swallowed hard. He'd been bringing up the   
rear and hadn't notice that the Private was missing.  
  
It had been almost 15 minutes since Campbell had seen any of his squad members. He's tried to raise them on the comm-link   
but the only answer to his pleading voice was static radiating from his headset. It wasn't until he heard the screeching cries of bugs that he   
felt his stomach knot. Crouching down behind a tree he raised his morita, his wide eyes searching for the source of the sound. The darkening   
sky overhead adding to the fear that coursed through his tired, aching body.  
"Lieutenant? Serge?....Anybody?...Do you read?" The soldier could feel his heart sink at the sound of unresponding static.   
"ANYBODY?" Panic was beginning to invade his voice. "Somebody... I... I need help....!" The only human response was his own pleading   
cry. "OH GOD! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" 


	4. Code Green Continued

**Chapter Four**

"Bayonne, with Ludovick. Malone, your with me. Von Konig, your with Doc..." Vaughn paused, realizing that one trooper would be left on their own.

"Don't worry about me, Lt. I'm a big girl." Cidney grinned.

"I have no doubt in your abilities, Sergeant. Just be careful." Moving past the lieutenant, she disappeared into the fog. Leaving the others to go their own way.

Cidney moved quietly through the stillness. Her eyes sweeping the foliage around her.

"Sarge?" a weak voice rose from out of nowhere. "Sarge, I can't feel my legs. Are they okay? Are they okay, Sarge?" Cidney sat down beside Campbell and pulled the soldier in close, holding him as if he were a child. '_such an innocent child'_. Campbell gasped in pain, his stomach muscles tightening and releasing pinkish intestines from his mangled midsection. Tilting his face upward she looked into his eyes. He seemed unaware of what just happened. "Am I going to be okay?" Trying hard to hide her growing fear she nodded.

"Uh huh." She smiled, knowing that everything she would say to the Private would be a lie. "You're gonna be fine. Do you remember what happened?"

"A warrior. It came out of nowhere." He gasped for a breath. "It attacked me. I can't feel my legs, Sarge." '_He's cut in half. A fuckin' bug cut 'em in half.'_ Campbell's shaking hand grasped her arm so tight she could feel the lack of blood in her fingers. None-the-less she did her best to ignor the dicomfort. Her cold fingers gently caressing his pale cheek.

When the others finally arrived it was too late. Campbell's face was tucked in against Cidney's neck as her head rested lightly on his. At first sight Vaughn had feared that she had also been wounded, but as he got closer he could see that the blood belonged to the lifeless Campbell. His unmoving torso still clentched tightly in the bloody arms of Sergeant Velasquez. Kneeling next to her Vaughn lifted her chin. Her lips were purple from the cold rain that had momentarily subsided. She seemed otherwise unscathed. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. It was unfortnate about Campbell. The young trooper never got the chance to feel like part of their family. When they got back to the Valley Forge, Pvt. Campbell would be given a military funeral that every citizen of the Federation deserved.

**T**he hum of the transport's engines was soothing. Lulling Cideny into a half sleep.

"Sarge?" A warm, male voice roused her from her sleep. Opening her heavy eyes she looked around the compartment. The red lights overhead painted everything in a soft tone. Unhooking her restraint bar and scooping her up in his arms, Vaughn turned towards the door. Peering over his shoulder she realized that the transport was empty. Even the docking bay was quiet.

"where is everyone?" she whispered. Her head nestled against the side of his neck. His sweet scent filling her lungs.

"Asleep. Have been for hours."

"Hours?" Cidney raised her head and stared at the Lieutenant.

"You were exhausted. I didn't want to wake you."

"So you left me strapped to the seat?" A puzzled look on her face.

"I didn't want to come back and find you on the floor," Vaughn let out a soft chuckle and Cidney smiled. Her head finding its way back to his shoulder. Her arms circling his neck.

"So you left me strapped to the seat...How sweet."

"Just call me Prince Charming." A teasing grin spreading accross his lips. It was then that the Sergeant realized she was short her powersuit and weapon. The blood on her arms had also vanished.

"Where's my gear?" She pushed free of his grasp and stood on her own feet.

"Bayonne took everything to the squad barracks. I also took the liberty of cleaning you up a bit." She nodded.

"Well thanks, sir. I think I'll go to my quarters now." Vaughn reached out his arm and stopped her. Placing her in the army-carry he turned and walked down another hallway.

"Sir? My quarters are that way." She pointed in the opposite direction. The way she was facing.

"I know that, roomie." Cidney wrinkled her face in question.

"Roomie?"

"Your door panel is busted. It'll take time to get the parts. So guess where you're bunking!"

"How convienent." The sarcasim in her voice was evident. The next sound she heard was the hissing of the door as it slide open, then shut. Then, in the darkness, she was falling, falling, and hitting the surface of a cot. Then the lights flicked on and she was in Vaughn's quarters.

To her left, spread proudly across one wall was the Communist flag of Russia. Cidney looked in aw at the room. Most quarters shared the same bland, gray appearance, but this room told a story. It was history itself. Slid under the rug after the victorious German cursade a hundred and thirty-three years ago, back in 1945. A few years later, SICON (Stratigically Intergreated Coolation of Nations) had been formed.

"Where did you get all this?" She asked, still looking at the red flag.

"After my parents died I returned to Mother Russia..." He paused, correcting himself. "Sector Two-four-nine. Everything had been left to my younger sister, Avivah. She gave me our country's flag the day I left. It was a reminder of what everyone once had. I guess she realized that I wouldn't be coming back." Cidney's eyes shifted to the floor. A feeling of guilt for opening a healed wound. This new guilt adding to the one she had for Campbell.

Sitting down beside her, Vaughn clasped his hands together.

"Campbell?" He knew he had hit a nerve when her body tensed.

"Yeah," she said, her fingers figiting with eachother. "I can't stop seeing him. He was so scared. I couldn't help him." Her brown eyes looked up at Vaughn as if searching for some kind of remorse. "I should have gone back. I should have gotten Doc. I..."

"If you had gone to get help that soldier would have died alone in the mud. There was nothing anyone could have done. I saw his wounds. It was only a matter of time before he slipped into shock and bled out. You did right by him, Sergeant. You stayed with him to the end. He was part of the family... and family sticks together."

"If I did the right thing how come it felt so wrong?" Vaughn didn't answer and he felt compelled to leave it at that. It was just one of life's many unanswerable questions. No one knows why. It just happens.

Standing up he moved towards the door.

"I have to write a report." Raising his hand he placed it on the switch panel. Not turning to look at her he paused before continuing. "I won't be expecting you at rollcall in the morning. Take some time for yourself. You know I would normally give an Ape orders to visit the Phsychologist before returning to duty, but I'll leave that for you to decide. Good night, Sergeant." Without waiting for a reply the door slid open and Vaughn disappeared.

Kicking off her boots, she stripped down to her boxers and tanktop then climbed between the warm sheets. Closing her eyes she slipped into a restless sleep.


End file.
